


Forging The Bond Between Us

by layzicfish



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Both Alpha, Bottom Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, They are both anomalies, Top Hannibal, fight for dominance, or Both Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layzicfish/pseuds/layzicfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal was born an omega, forged into an "almost alpha" status through events of life.<br/>And he met Will, born an alpha, beaten into a "nearly omega" status by unfriendly environment.<br/>They are both anomalies of nature and society.</p>
<p>It made Hannibal ponders on the possibility of a ‘family’. Of their family. Together with Will Graham.<br/>Of what they could become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging The Bond Between Us

He was born an omega.

He bathe through blood, nurture by hatred, and return from hell, to feast on the flesh of enemy.

He transform into an almost alpha, since the day he learnt to hunt and protect a family.

He became an anomaly.

Never again an omega. Never a true alpha.

The concept of ‘family’ never fascinated him, thus he is satisfy with the unique status.

Until the day he met Will Graham.

Whom was born an alpha, but beaten into submissive, survived by hiding, and raised as an asset, to fulfill the delusion of his father.

Never been a real alpha. Never really an omega.

Another anomaly of society.

It interest him to consider the possibility of a ‘family’. Together with Will Graham.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how this story will go on, anyway I promised my friend a Hannigram story, might as well just start with it.  
> Comments are welcome, and since English is not my first language, betas are welcome, and I will be really grateful for anyone who pointed out mistakes I had made.


End file.
